Why me!
by Crazygirl8243
Summary: Katniss Everdeen moved to Miami four months ago from Texas. Finnick Odair has his eye on her from the very beginning! I adopted this story from WithMyDarkSide because she didn't want it any more. I've made a few changes! Let me know what you think, this is my first fanfic :) I don't own The Hunger Games! I only own my characters Danny, Sam, Alex and Meg :D
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

A/N I don't own The Hunger Games and the story line belongs to WithMyDarkSide who let me adopt this story since she didn't want it any more. Let me know what you think, I've made some changes to it :) I would also like to thank my AMAZING beta DivergentDanceFreak who had the time and patience to fix all my mistakes :)

* * *

As I'm walking down the hall today to find Madge, who also happens to be my one and only friend in the next class we share together, I curse myself under my breath for not finding a back hallway or shortcut. I'll have to pass The Victors.

That's not what _I'd_ like to call them, though; I have some other names in mind... but basically they make up the "popular" group at school, "The Victors." Or if you'd like to call them by their real names they're also known as Clove, Glimmer, Finch- whom I had gone through an embarrassing phase of referring to as "Foxface" before we were paired up for a Bio project last year and I actually learned her name- along with Marvel, Cato, Peeta Mellark, Johanna Mason, Annie Cresta, and last but not least, Finnick Odair.

The most popular guy in school.

I hate them and so does everyone else, so I just keep walking as fast as I can, trying to stay out of their view. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to work.

"Hey, Everdeen, wait up," I hear a voice that I recognize as Finnick Odair shout. I don't know why everyone likes him. I mean, yeah, sure, he's good looking with his bronze hair and sea-green eyes, but I don't like him at all! He is cocky and full of himself.

I slow down a little because it's pointless to try to outrun the captain of the swimming team, but I still don't make eye contact, and clutch my books closer to my chest.

"Hey Kit Kat-" and that's all I can take out of his mouth before I cut him off before he can finish.

"Don't call me that!" I practically spit at him, but he still chuckles.

"Oh so the cat has claws."

_If you keep talking to me, I might actually use them_, I think as I stare at my un-cut nails. But instead, I just glare at him and say, "What do you want, Odair?"

Suddenly he gets this big cocky grin on his face that I so wish I could slap right off his pretty little face. "Oh-" he laughs, "-so you do know my name."

_Who doesn't_, I think, turning around and walking away.

And of course he has to follow. I huff but try to ignore him- as hard as it may be with his voice like perfection interrupting my every thought.

"So where are we going, Everdeen?" He asks with a devilish grin.

"I happen to be going to class," I say in a snarky tone. "It's this place where you sit in a room with an adult who teaches you. So that you can learn." I tried to sugarcoat in sarcasm. "You, on the other hand, Finnick Odair-" I spit his name out of my mouth and notice I've stopped walking and am staring up at him, but he- again- interrupts me.

"Okay, okay I can take a hint." He puts his arms up in surrender and starts backing away slowly before her gets a mischievous grin on his face again and says "but this isn't over."

"What isn't over, Odair? We're not friends-" I saw a look on his face and kept going before he could retort. "We're _not _friends, and yes, this _is_ over. Consider this conversation _ended_." With that I turn on my heel and storm away.

I turn the corner into the classroom and am on my way to plop myself down into my assigned seat when I hear Madge yell from the doorway.

"Hey, Kitten!" We meet in the middle of the room and she hugs me with a smile.

"Kat, it's Friday and Cato is throwing a party! We _have_ to go!" Madge whines. I groan.

"Madge, you know I don't like parties! I really don't want to go..." I whine back, probably sounding like a 3 year old, but I couldn't really care less as long as I get out of going to that hell-hole.

"I knew you were going to say that," she says matter-of-factly with her hands on her hips. "But you're going to meet me at my house at 7:00 to get ready!" Before I can even reply she's gone. I curse under my breath and spend the rest of class complaining about Madge and the stupid Victors.

* * *

"Here, wear this." Madge says as she shoves one of her many dresses in my hands. I stare at the scrap of fabric before I slip into it, and gasp as I see it only comes up to my mid-thigh, 5 inches above me knees. It's a red, over-sized kit, cashmere sweater with a low scoop back.

"It's so short, Madge! I can't wear this!" I complain.

"Well, suck it up, princess, you look amazing in it! But... now for the shoes," she thinks about what might possibly be missing in this outfit, and I think to myself, _an outfit._

"_I got it!_" She shouts as she runs to her closet, throwing clothes around. As I'm curling my hair loosely she brings me some _incredible_ red and gold platform heels with little spikes encrusted into them all around.

"You must be joking! I think I might break an ankle..." I said looking at them in complete horror.

"Nope! But you _will _be careful with them," she threatens. "They're Christian Louboutin!" I sigh and accept my fate when I see the stubbornness in her eyes.

Madge runs off to get ready and I hear heels clicking on the floor. As I do my make-up she comes out of her bathroom wearing some matching black high heels for herself and a short pink dress with a sweetheart neckline. It has pink sparkles around the top, too. She looks amazing! It goes so well with her long blond hair.

She smiles at me, insisting that I'll look great. I smile back and look at the label on the dress to see that it says "Halston Cashmere sweater dress." At least it_ is_ a dress... Once I'm finished, I grab my phone and we make our way to Madge's car.

* * *

"Katniss, I'm so glad you could come!" I turn around to see a drunk Finnick. A _shirtless_ drunk Finnick. I can't help but to look at his abs- he has a really nice 6 pack. I catch myself in the act. _Wait, Katniss, what are you thinking you hate him remember?_ I try to shake it off by telling myself that I don't really hate _him_ so much as his cocky, full of himself, I'm-God's-gift-to-women attitude.

"See something you like?" Finnick's slurred voice said, breaking my train of thought. Shit, he saw my staring! I clear my throat and feel myself blush.

"No. In fact, I was trying to figure out a way to get you off me!" I said, trying to pry his arm off my waist. I could feel my face heat up even more in anger when I realized that, even in his drunken state, he is still quite strong.

"Are you blushing, Kitten?" Finnick asks. I flinch at the use of the nickname. I'm used to Madge calling me "Kitten," but this is different, this is _Finnick Odair,_ the school's biggest player! Not my best friend!

"Don't worry it looks cute," he said grinning at me. I grin back.

"Too bad... It's not a blush, then, huh?" I whisper in his ear before prying his arm off me and glaring at him. "Leave me alone, Odair! We're not even friends for crying out loud! I only came to this stupid party because Madge wanted me to!" I hissed at him, while he just looked at me and grinned.

I was about to ask him what he was grinning about when he leaned in, looking into my eyes.

My breath caught in my throat as he kissed me.

But soon, it's over, as I push him off me and slap him.

"Who do you think you are, Odair? You can't just... do that! You can't just kiss me! Just stay _away_ from me!" I shouted at him before I go to the kitchen to get a drink- and to escape, fuming. _Well, tonight's going to be a long night._ I take a sip of the Vodka I picked up as I see Finnick coming my way, once again. I sigh as I look at him.

"Kit Kat," He said looking at me with lust in his eyes.

"What?" I asked glaring at him in disgust.

"You're cute when you're mad," he purrs, walking closer to me.

"Stay back if you know what's good for you, Odair," I hiss and point a finger at him, but he just keeps walking.

"Come on, Katniss, give a guy a chance!" He's standing in front of me now.

"Why should I?" I all but yell at him, but my voice quickly drops to a whisper as I turn away, not wanting him to hear the next part. "Last time I did I ended up getting hurt... and was forced to move here." I said it in a low whisper, not letting my pain and tears show.

"Katniss... I..." He takes a deep breath. "Dance with me?" He finally asked, after trying to figure out what to say.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Finnick..." I said, backing up and away from him. He just followed my movements. I ended up pinned between the wall and him, his hands on either sides of my head. I can feel his breath on my face.

"Come on, Kat, it's just one dance." He whispered huskily, with a smile. I was actually contemplating it when all of a sudden he kissed me again. I just slapped him, grabbed my drink and walked off.

"Shit, Katniss!" I heard him say behind me. I sat on one of the chairs that was thankfully empty, I could see Madge in the crowd of dancing teenagers having a blast.

"I'm sorry," I hear Finnick say as he sat next to me

"Just leave me alone! Please!"

"Look, I just want to say something..." He trailed off not finishing his sentence.

"Ugh. Fine. Might as well get it over with," I grumble. "What do you want to say?" I ask, sighing.

"The first time I saw you I knew you weren't like the other girls. I could tell that you had a fire in you. When I found out that you moved here to Miami from Texas I knew you were going to be a fighter! You weren't going to put up with anyone's shit. You're hot and you could be popular if you wanted to be, but you denied being friends with any of the popular kids, and became friends with _Madge_. You didn't care whether she was popular or not- you looked at her personality, not her looks, or her status in the school! That's what I like about you Katniss, you don't care for looks, but _personality_, and you didn't throw yourself on me or any of the other guys! You're beautiful- not hot- and I mean that in the best of ways. _You're not like other girls_ and I like that. I guess what I'm saying is... I like you Kat. The moment you walked through the front door of the school four months ago I realized... you were for me." He got that all out in one big rush and then looked at me shyly, something I never thought Finnick was capable of. That has got to be the longest thing I have ever heard Finnick Odair ever say. And did he just say he liked me? I shook off the thought and let him continue. "Will you be willing to go on a date with me?"

_Woah._

"Um... How about... I give you my number and we'll see from there, yeah?" I said not quite sure what else to say since he just said _he liked me._

"Yeah sure!" He said with a smile. "Want another drink?" He said after a few moments of silence as he watched me finish my Vodka, shifting around uncomfortably.

"Yes, please! Vodka will be fine!" I said. I felt hot all over and mysteriously happy. What is up with me? When he came back, I drank it all in one go. We talked for a bit when he asked to dance again, and this time I accepted. As we danced I could feel myself get more and more drunk.

He stepped on my feet.

At one point I started calling him "Finn," not "Finnick," and I can't help but think _when did that happen?_

I almost fell over.

And Finn kissed me again.

Again, for the third time that night, I pushed him away.

"Finn, I'm not ready for this, I was hurt once! I can't be like that with someone again. I'm sorry!" I said, backing up from him.

"Kat!" I heard him shout as I ran out of the house and into the night. "Come back, Kat!" He shouted, following me.

"Go away, Finn!" I shouted back while attempting to run in these bloody heels! I ended up just taking them off.

"Come on, Kat! Wait, let me explain!" He said grabbing my arm.

"Explain what? Finn, I can't like you like that! Can you please just stop randomly kissing me?" I shouted at him.

"Just let me explain will you?"

"Why? What is there to explain? You know I can't be like that with you! I told you _twice_ tonight! Why can't you just leave me alone?" I shrieked, not caring who could hear us.

"Because I love you, damn it!" He shouted back.

I stopped dead, in the middle of maneuvering myself around a car parked in the driveway.

"I... I um..." I rest my hands on the hood of it for balance, and lick my lips. "What did you just say?" I whispered in shock

"I said I love you, Katniss." He looked me straight in the eye when he said it. After a moment of hesitation I respond quietly.

"I'm sorry, Finn, but I've been hurt one too many times. I can't. I'm sorry." I said and continued to run off in a daze, stumbling over my own two feet. The alcohol was taking its toll on me.

"Kat... Kat, come back!" I heard Finn yell, but I didn't stop.

"Katniss! Please." I heard him but kept up my pace, my feet grinding into the gravel on the road. "Please?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

A/N: So most of you are wondering what's up with Finn, right? Yes, he hasn't talked to her in four months, but he's been watching her.  
Also, my amazingly awesome beta DivergentDanceFreak fixed any problems in Chapter 1, so go have a look :) And also fixed any problems with this chapter!  
I don't own The Hunger Games or any song, place, food etc. in here!

* * *

I wake up with a huge hangover. I can't remember anything from last night apart from Finnick kissing me multiple times and then running home. I groan. My head is _pounding_, and before I can even think about what I'm doing, my feet take me to the bathroom and I lean over, emptying the contents of my stomach into the toilet...

_"Daddy was a soldier. He taught me about freedom, peace, and all the great things that we take advantage of. Once, I fed the homeless. I'll never forget the look upon their faces as I treated them with respect, and this is my Vietnam. I'm at war. Life keeps on droppin' bombs and I keep score."_

I hear my phone ringing, telling me to come look at a message. Slowly, I get up off the bathroom floor and go see who caused my head to pound even more.

_"How's the hangover treating you?"_

It's from Finnick. _How did he get my number?_ I wonder. I don't know, but that's exactly what I'll ask him. My fingers fly over the keypad and I press send.

I squint and cover my eyes with my hands. The light is too bright, it's irritating.

I close the shades on my windows and sit there as my room dims without the presence of the morning sun, waiting for my phone to go off again.

_"You gave it to me :)"_

I sit there baffled. Why would I give him my number?

_"No, I didn't."_ I still don't see why I would- Almost instantly I get a reply, cutting off my thought.

_"Don't you remember?"_

What is there to remember? What the hell happened last night?

I tell him no, trying to get rid of the fuzz and pain in my head that's blocking my memory

_"I can't decide whether that's good or not..."_ Not sure whether he'll go on, I wait for another text, and sure enough, a couple minutes later my phone is ringing again._ "I said I love you last night. But you ran off, saying you can't handle being with someone 'like that again.'"_

I just sit there in the shadow of my room, confused as _hell_... He loves me? Why? The very first time we met, he hit on me, acting like someone died and made him king. Not to mention that he was a total jerk when I refused to go out with him! I remember that day very well...

* * *

It's my first day at my new school, Panem Regional High School, because my mom has recently been offered a spot in heart surgery. She's a heart surgeon, so we had to move from Texas to Miami. Although her job _was _part of it, I'm actually the main reason we had to move... I've recently had a very bad break up with my boyfriend- _Ex_-boyfriend- Gale Hawthorne.

I found him making out with our school's biggest slut. Of course, I called him out on it and he had the nerve to call _me_ a lying, cheating slut! I was just so angry, I didn't know what to do- and I know how cliche that sounds, but, it's true. I acted on impulse and gave him a black eye, but not before breaking it off with him in front of the whole school. I hadn't exactly been paying attention to his feeling, what with being a little overwhelmed with mine, so I can't say if there was hurt in sure eyes. I am sure, though, that there was anger. Later that day, he... well... he stayed till after my track and field practice and knocked me out. I woke up in the old supply shed naked and hurt.

He raped me.

I hate thinking of that day. I never knew what pain or hate really were until then.

Once I got to my new school, everybody stared at me, like they knew. In all honesty, it's creepy.

I can see this group coming towards me out of the corner of my eye, and I turn towards them.

"Hi, you're Katniss. The new girl, right?" One of the girls chewing bubblegum asks me.

"Yeah..." It sounds like a question. I'm unsure of what they want, I mean, they look like popular kids, so why are they talking to me? I am, after all, the new kid...

"You look worthy of being in our group." She gives me a once-over. "You should be honored that we're even asking, 'cause it's, like, a _very_ _rare_ thing we approve of someone," Bubblegum declares while the other three girls nod, and I look at them in disgust. Who do they think they are? Who gave them the right to judge other people?

"No thanks." I try to contain my immediate hatred for them, not wanting to make enemies on my first day.

"No? No one _ever_ says no to _us,_" a different girl shrieks.

"Well, I just did." I try to hide my smile behind my hand, but I don't think it works.

"Who do you think you are?" Oh, the irony... "You don't say no to us. We're perfect!" Bubblegum shouts at me.

"You lot are anything _but_. You judge people and you're shallow! I would rather be a loner than be seen with you." I say, no longer caring about enemies. They gasp at the venom in my voice, but I just continue walking.

"That was pretty impressive," I hear a smooth, silky voice say behind me.

I scoff. "Yeah, thanks... I think. And you are?" I ask, still making my way towards the office to get my schedule.

"The name's Finnick Odair, and who might you be, sexy?" He asked with a cocky smirk.

"Katniss Everdeen." I answer stonily. I'm not quite sure what to say about the whole "sexy" comment.

"Well, Kit Kat, how about you and I get together this Friday and hang out?" He asks with a sexy grin. The way he said "hang out" sends chills down my spine.

"Or how about we _never_ hang out?" He looks rather offended, but I couldn't care less. "And... don't ever call me that again."

"You mean to say, you don't want to get with this?" He asks, pointing to himself.

I'll admit he is good looking.

He's quite tall with a muscular body. He's got messy coppery-blonde hair and turquoise eyes that are easy to get lost in, but he seems to be full of himself- _very_ cocky.

"I wonder why..." I said in a sarcastic voice.

"Come on, you know you want to," He purred, proving my point. "I'm Finnick Odair."

"Yeah, and I'm Katniss Everdeen, the girl who doesn't care how many times you say your name. The answer will still be _no_."

"Fine, Kit Kat, but you'll change your mind, I promise. You're going to come crawling right back to me, begging me for a second chance!" He said but I just smirked.

"Not even in your dreams, Odair!" I said before walking off into the office with my head up high. The woman behind the desk looks up and immediately plaster a huge smile on her face.

"Oh dear, you must be the new girl!" She shuffles through her papers and looks at a manilla envelope before handing it to me. "Katniss Everdeen. What a pretty name! Here's your schedule and a folder that contains all the information you will need. Oh, and there's a girl outside who is going to be your guide for the day." She says with a kind smile.

"Thank you!" I smile back.

"Have a nice day, dear!" She calls as I walk out of the office. I come face to face with a girl with long blonde hair, tied back with a pink ribbon. She looks like a nice person...

"Hi! I'm Madge Undersee! Your guide for the day, _and_, hopefully your new friend!" The girl, Madge, says with a sweet smile. I can tell she's a warm, brave person.

"Hi, I'm Katniss Everdeen." I introduce myself and put my hand out to shake, but she doesn't notice it, so I take it back and brush it on the leg of my pants.

"Mind if I call you Kitten? It seems to suit you." My eyes widen, a little in shock and a little because it's such a random thing to say. She realizes her mistake and waves her hands in front of her. "Oh! No, no! I mean that in the best of ways! You're kind and beautiful, but you have claws," She says with a grin and I can tell this is the beginning of an amazing friendship. But I don't know about the "kind" part... I laugh it off.

"Sure! Friends?" I said with a grin of my own.

"Friends!"

* * *

And that is where it all started...

_"Bad break up"_ was all I sent back to him, not really wanting to get into the whole story. My door opened quietly and I see Prim holding a glass of water and two pills.

"Hey! You might want to take these, they will help with the hangover," She said quietly, handing me the precious items.

"Thanks, Little Duck" I say and she cracks me a smile. I quickly take the pills and finish the water, ignoring the fact that she is twelve and already knows about a hangover and how to keep it away.

"I'll fill you in later about what you said last night when you came home." She giggles and becomes serious again. "Rest now, okay?"

I nod, wondering what I could have possibly said to my little sister.

* * *

"Spill it. What did I tell you?" I ask Prim, stealing some of her ice cream.

"Oh, well, you didn't say it to me but to the wall. You came back, going on and on about some "Finnick" and that he kept kissing you without permission. That went on for a bit, but then you started complaining about love and how it "sucks balls," and how good looking Finnick is. You also mentioned multiple times that he should always wear a shirt, drunk or not. After that you told the wall _everything_ that happened at the party, including how you gave the guy your number as a compromise because you didn't want to go out with him- PLOT TWIST!- even though you actually _really_ want to. I didn't hear all of it, though, because your words where slurred," She says while swatting my hand away from her ice cream several times.

"So I told the wall all about my night? And I said I really want to go on a date with Odair? Good Lord, I _must_ have been wasted!" I say, not believing a word my sister said.

"Usually when people get drunk, their brain processes slower than usual. So instead of saying a lie- which takes time to make up- they tell the truth. You are more likely to say things that you would not normally say and ignore the consequences. Either because it is the truth or it's something you have wanted to get off your chest for awhile now." Prim states matter-of-factly.

"Are you trying to say that I actually meant it?" I said in horror.

"Yep!"

"Oh my god…" I face-palm.

* * *

As I walk down the hall I see a lot of people looking at me. I wonder why? I'm not wearing anything too bad, just a pair of ripped-up skinny jeans and button up red shirt. But soon enough, I find out as I walk to my locker and find Finnick and his friend Cato there smiling like idiots. I ignore the two that are standing beside me.

Finnick comes right up to me and gives me a hug. Me being me, I freak out and struggle to get free, a shrill "eep" leaving my throat.

"Calm down, Kitten, it's just me," he whispers in my ear, finally letting me go. I whip around.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I whisper, and he just grins. I yell in frustration and walk away with clenched fists.

* * *

After first period I have science.

Finnick is in my class.

I mentally curse myself for not remembering.

As I walk in inside the classroom, everyone stares at me like I killed someone. Again. I take a seat next to Finch because there are no other seats, and receive a glare from her, so I scowl right back.

"Okay, okay, everyone, take your seats! Today we are going to be starting projects that will be done with partners." The teacher says, starting class off the second the bell rings, and the whole class starts cheering. "Hold on just a minute! I will be assigning pairs-" Several groans are heard. "-but you do get to choose the subject!" Mr. Beetee begins walking around the class, pointing at different people. "Clove, you're with Cato. Glimmer, you're with Thresh. Marvel and Finch..." He continues to name students, looking at us. "...Katniss and Finnick..." People all around us start whispering and I just scowl at every one of them.

Mr. Beetee is oblivious as Finnick comes and sits beside me. He has a mile-wide grin. I turn my head away from him, frowning.

"Okay, you can start! Remember you _both_ work on the project! You will receive equal grades! And play nice," He said, putting emphasis on the word "both."

"Let's start, partner" Finnick whispers in my ear and I shiver at the feel of his breath on my neck.

* * *

The rest of the day is boring.

Finnick and I don't talk at all, but people are still looking at me funnily.

I go to my locker, ignoring the all-too-happy Finnick on my heels.

"So do you want to study later? I mean, we _do_ have a project to work on, after all."

"I'll meet you at the park at 6," I say back.

"How about I pick you up at 6? Text me where you live," He flirted. Before he walked away he kissed my cheek and winked- which I just rolled my eyes to.

* * *

"Hey Prim!" I say, walking into our house.

"Hey! So what are we eating today?" She asks grinning.

"Hmm how about… Pizza!" I grin back at her.

"Yes! Pizza night!" She shouts. "Mind if my friend Rue comes over?" She asks using her puppy dog eyes, knowing I can't say no to them.

"Sure, why not?" I answer, throwing my hands into the air and she hugs me.

"Thanks Kat! I'm gonna go call her!" She said rushing off to the phone, not noticing me stiffen at the name.

Kat… Whenever Finnick calls me "Kat" a weird feeling always spreads through me. Why is it different when Prim calls me it?

After Rue comes over, we order the pizza. She is a really sweet little girl. From what I've learned she's from Africa and loves nature. She comes up to just beneath my chest, with her frizzy, tight black curls, and has an_amazing_ singing voice!

"Hey, guys, I'm going to bed okay?" I call to the girls who are still playing a game called "Just Dance 2." I refused to play, because I know they would just laugh at my flailing limbs.

"OK!" They answer in unison, giggling at the screen that shines brightly onto their smiling faces.

I climb the steps to my room, sighing. It has been a long day.

I crawl into my bed and am out within seconds.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N So thank you all for the reviews! You guys are amazing! My beta DivergentDanceFreak is amazing for taking the time to fix all my mistakes! Also when I say four months I mean that he hasn't spoken to her since the first day because he wanted to see what kind of person she is without actually speaking to her.

* * *

"Katniss, someone's at the door for you!" Prim yells from down the hall. I grab my bag because it's probably Finnick; we've finally arranged to meet up for the project and although I want to go, I don't want to put up with his crap...

"Coming!" I shout back. As I walk into the living room I spot them both sitting on the sofa talking.

"Hi," I say, interrupting their little chat.

"Hey! We should be going now," Finnick says as he gets up. It feels so... _odd_ having him in my house.

"It was nice talking to you, Prim. I'll keep what you said in mind!"

Prim grins at that. My curiosity urges me to ask what she said but my mind tells me I'm better off not knowing...

"I'll be back around 9, okay? Bye, Prim! See you later, yeah?" I say and Prim nods with a smile.

I shut the door with a loud sound of it wavering in it's frame. As I set a foot outside, I see his car and he comes around to open the passenger door for me. It gives me a really strange feeling, like butterflies in my stomach, and that isn't good. But I say _thank you_ under my breath anyways, not caring whether he heard me or not. Once we reach his place, he gets the door for me, yet again.

As I follow him into his house, he keeps looking at me with a sort of nervous look. I give him a look back, saying a silent "what?" with my eyes, but nothing more as I cross the threshold. I gasp, gaping at the grand interior of the house.

It's _amazing!_

White leather couches...

Black glass tables...

White walls...

And across the foyer is a beautiful white and black marble staircase.

"So, we can work in my room. Is that okay?" Finnick interrupts my ogling, looking at me closely.

"Yeah sure, that's fine!" I say, slowly peeling my eyes from the furnishings feeling a bit uneasy, but I follow him upstairs anyway.

As Finnick leads me down a hall with a dark wooden floor I look at the art on the walls. Color against paleness. Contrast. Everything about his house screams "expensive!"

When he stops at a dark wood door, he says "Welcome to paradise," in a dramatic, exaggerated French accent and I can't help but to smile. Once he opens the door, I'm amazed at what I see. Again.

The walls are a faded-but-still-bright blue, and like most of them, the floor is wooden. There's a queen sized bed with white sheets and a blue comforter. The dresser and closet are both made out of white wood just like his desk in the far corner of the room, and the floor-length windows have white curtains, too. On the walls there are different photos and posters of famous athletes- mostly swimmers. And I can't help but notice he keeps it very tidy, especially for a guy's room.

"So... Shall we start?" He asks, looking at me with a real smile.

"Sure," I say as I walk in behind him, a little breathless. I don't know whether it's from the overwhelming wealthiness of the place or from his smile... Finnick sits on the bed and pats the spot next to him. I blink.

"Come on, I don't bite!" He said with a grin.

"Yeah, I'm not so sure about that..." I mumble, hoping he can't hear me. He obviously could because his grin grows.

"So, Kit Kat, where do we start?" He asks, his grin still in place as I sit down next to him.

"Well, we could start by actually picking the subject..."

"I was thinking something more along the lines of... your favorite color! Personal stuff." He said, his eyes shining with mischief.

"Um... I don't know," I said not really wanting to tell him anything about myself.

"Oh, come on! We'll be working together for a while, so we might as well get to know each other!" He complains and looks at me pleadingly.

I sigh. He has a point.

"Fine."

He wears a victory-smile.

"So how's about that favorite color?" He asks again.

"Blue-" he smirks knowingly "-and green. You?"

"Blue, huh? Why's that?" He asks grinning, raising his eyebrows.

"Don't know. Just like the color, I guess," I defend myself. He murmurs an "aha" and makes a show of looking around his room. Then he stops and looks me in the eye.

"Mine's brown or red," he replied matter-of-factly. It's funny, I would have guessed blue based off of his decorations throughout the room. I don't miss the fact that red is the color I wear most, though. It's probably just some weird coincidence. I shake it off.

"Okay... My turn. Favorite food?" I ask.

"Easy. Pizza, of course!" He answers smiling and I laugh.

"Mine too," I smile back, chuckling.

He keeps whipping out random, unimportant questions at me like where my favorite place to be is, or what my favorite smells are, but too soon the conversation becomes serious. I notice because I haven't seen his smirks or grins for a while. We haven't spoken for a minute or two and I realized we've been staring at each other more than we probably should.

"So what did you mean by 'bad break up,' before?"

He looks at me intently.

I freeze and of course he notices. It takes me a minute to think of an excuse, of some way to play it off.

"I meant just that... I had a bad break up," I say like it's nothing, excusing it.

"Oh, come on, give me something!" He whines, looking for some juicy gossip, and after a small internal debate and list of all the pros and cons, I decide to tell him a couple parts... but _just_ parts.

"I found my boyfriend, Gale, cheating on me with this major whore in the school cafeteria and then he blamed everything on me, saying I cheated on him first." I say, shrugging, but Finnick looks at me, evaluating me. He purses his lips.

"You're not telling me something. What happened? You can tell me, you know." He looks concerned.

"Nothing. Nothing happened! I told you everything." I shake my head and lie but he sees through it- not that I've ever been a good liar, though.

"Are you sure? Did he hit you?" He asks and I again shake my head, saying no. I duck my head and my hair falls, effectively blocking his view of my face.

"Just leave it," I whisper, looking at my shoes.

"No, Kat! He did something to you! You're acting like he raped you or something!" My head snaps up at that word: _rape_. His eyes go wide and I can see the rage in them. At first he's just shocked, whispering simple questions to confirm his suspicions. I say nothing, but he just gets louder. "He raped you, didn't he?" He says, his voice dripping with venom.

I just look down, not wanting to see the pity that is surely in his eyes.

"I'm going to kill him!" He hisses, his hands balled into fists.

"Just leave it!" I finally yell, standing up and looking him in the eyes for the first time since the easy conversation turned into a deep heart-to-heart. We stay like that, me standing, clutching the hem of my shirt to keep from breaking anything, and him sitting down on the edge of the bed, staring up at me. His gaze becomes unnerving and I whisper a quick, harsh "I've got to go" and run towards the door. Finnick grabs my hand at the last second and pulls me back, but I won't have it. I wrestle out of his grip and step back away from him.

"I'm so sorry, Kat..." He whispered ad he draw me close, hugging me tightly to his chest. He pulls us back to his bed. As he sits down, he places me on his lap.

"Tell me about it? Please?" He asks, looking at me carefully.

"I... I can't." I whisper trying to keep the tears at bay, but my voice cracks and he knows the waterworks are coming.

"Okay, shh, calm down. It's okay, I've got you," he whispers soothingly into my ear as he lays us back on his bed with my head resting on his chest. Somewhere in the back of my mind, as he holds me close in his strong arms, I think that I should tell him. I don't know why, but I feel like I should. But I don't trust my voice enough to speak right now. "You don't have to say anything. It's okay, I understand," he says, stroking my hair as if he completely understands, as if he can read my mind. I don't mind his touch.

It hurts, but I should be able to say I'm not afraid of it anymore. I... I need to get better.

Nodding to myself, agreeing, I start telling Finnick all about that fateful day...

* * *

I am in tears, gasping for air, encased in Finnick's strong arms.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." He whispers, wiping away my tears.

"I actually... kind of feel a little... better now. Thank... Thank you" I say in between hiccups, giving him a genuine smile.

"No problem. And don't worry, because I won't tell anyone. Your secret's safe with me."

And then it hits me. I finally realize what I just did: I just poured my heart and soul out to _Finnick Odair!_

Oh Lord... What have I done?

"I... I need to go!" I say in a rush, jumping up and I half-jog, half-walk to the door.

"Kat! Stop running away from me, damn it!" He says, following suit. Once he's caught up to me, I feel big hands on my waist, pulling me back and turning me around. He crashes his lips to mine and I didn't even get close to the stairs. I struggle to pull away and then look at him with sorrow.

"I'm sorry, Finn... I've got to go," I repeat, and he drops his arms. They dangle loosley at his sides. He blinks.

I see my chance and take it, rushing down the stairs and out the house.

"Kat... Kat, come back.." I hear Finn say half-heartedly, knowing I won't stop. "Katniss! Please just come back!" He tries again. I heard him yell but keep up my pace.

Suddenly, an incredible sense déjà vu crashes down on me.

I ignore it and made my way towards the nearest ice cream parlour seeking some comfort food.

* * *

Prim can tell something happened when I get come cradling a vat of ice cream.

"Oh no... What's wrong?" She asks, concerned.

"Nothing. I'll be in my room if you need anything." I mumble and go to my room, climbing under my forest green comforter and eating my chocolate chip ice cream undisturbed. That is, until my phone buzzes on my nightstand.

_"Hey, you okay?"_

It's from Finnick.

_"Please leave me alone."_ I reply straight away. I put my head in my hands and wait for the phone to buzz. I don't want to talk to him, I don't want to check my phone... but I do.

_"No, Kat, I won't leave you alone! Know why? Because I LOVE you! Don't you get that? I won't tell anyone! I know that's why you ran!"_

I scowl.

_"I do get it, it's YOU who doesn't get it! I can't be with anyone like you! I can't be with anyone like that! I'm scared, okay?! Is that what you wanted to hear?"_ I send back angrily. His response is immediate.

_"No, it's not! I can wait for you, Kat! You're worth it!"_ I shake my head.

_"No, I'm not. I'm broken and you just don't want to admit it."_ I'll admit it; I'm damaged goods.

_"No, you're not! You're beautiful, strong, and have a fire that most girls lack! I hate what that piece of shit did to you! You deserve better and I am going to be the one to give it to you! Just give me a chance, Kat."_ I feel the tears collect in my eyes as I read his answer.

_"I can't… I'm sorry, Finn, I just can't!"_ Ι look over the message before I send it and change "Finn" to "Finnick," hoping he can take a hint and will leave me alone.

_"I won't give up, Katniss! I promise you that. I'm going to pick up the pieces he broke."_

I let my tears fall.

_"No! All I want is to be left alone. Leave me be."_ I wipe my tears away silently and press send.

And I promise myself to not shed another tear for Gale and everything he did to me ever again.

Finn's right, Gale did break me and I do have to pick up the pieces.

_"I won't let you go, Katniss." _I don't know whether to admire his stubbornness or hate it.

_"I wish you would." _I am shaking and I can't see clearly with all the tears in my eyes.

_"But I won't. I know I can give you what you need."_ I decide to not reply and close my phone, shutting it off.

I put my head in my hands and take a few deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out.

In.

Then I put the empty ice cream tub on my nightstand and wait to fall asleep, afraid of what my dreams will bring…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N Thank you all for the reviews!  
There are a few surprises in this chapter. I don't own anything! Not The Hunger Games, not the song, which happens to be "Let Me Love You" by Ne-Yo... Wish I did, but I don't! My beta is amazing! And I've given Kat some happiness :) Also, don't worry, there are going to be many bumps in the road ;)

* * *

It's Monday and I have to face Finn... I don't want to, not after what happened Saturday.

"Come on Kat. It's time to get up." Prim says, nudging me. All I want to do is curl up in a ball and stay there- either out of embarrassment or horror. I can't decide.

"No! Go away," I mumble pulling my comforter over my head. Prim just grabs it and rips it off me completely.

"What the heck happened Saturday? Get your lazy butt out of bed this minute and stop feeling sorry for yourself! I'm sure that whatever you did, you can get over! Show them how strong you are! Don't give them the satisfaction of seeing you broken, Kat!" Prim shouts at me while I look at her. How in the world can a twelve year old be so smart?

I sigh. "Okay..." I mumble, getting out of bed, and Prim smiles at me softly.

"Okay, then." She says as she walks out the door, leaving me to get ready.

* * *

School is boring and Madge has been bugging me all morning to tell her what happened Saturday. Prim told her _all_ about me not leaving my room all day Sunday...

"I'll tell you at lunch, okay?" I whisper, looking at my math book.

"OK!" She says excited, leaving me to my own devices for the first time since I got here.

Finally some peace and quiet.

* * *

"Prim told you that? Sweet little Prim?" Madge asks shocked. I told her everything, from me going to Finn's and confessing, to this morning where Prim made me realize what I was doing.

"Yeah, shocking isn't it?" I say with a laugh.

"Very!" She replies, laughing with me.

"So you told him everything?" She asks, hinting towards my past. I told her ages ago. As my friend, she had the right to know!

"Yes, everything." She grins.

"So how do you feel?" She asks and I just look at her, confused.

"How do I feel about what?" I ask and she laughs again.

"You know! Getting it off your chest and finally letting Finnick in." She smiles softly.

"At first, horrified! After Prim talked some sense into me I realized that I shouldn't care about his opinion or what he does with that information for the simple reason that, even though that happened, I'm here stronger than ever!" She hugs me.

"That's great, Kitten!" She says, giving me a huge smile after she lets me go.

We lapsed into a comfortable silence eating our food.

I spot Peeta coming towards us and prepare myself mentally.

"Katniss, Madge." He greets, sitting down. We looks at him confusedly.

"Finnick has been acting very weird... He can't stop thinking of whatever you told him, Katniss. I found him in the gym beating the hell out of a punching bag, screaming something about this dude "Gale." Know anything about that?" He asked but all I could do was stare at him, shocked.

Finn was mad at Gale for what he did? After everything I did to him?

"Katniss... I don't know what happened to you, I'm sorry it happened anyways, but I'm going to assume that Gale is from your past? Finn told me he wanted to 'kill him for what he did to you.' You're a strong girl, Katniss and you can take care of yourself, but Finnick... Well he's Finnick and he loves you." Peeta says honestly.

"I keep telling Finnick to leave it alone, but he won't listen." I say, defeated.

"I know," he smiles warmly at me. "The thing is with Finn, that even though he's a lady's man and a player, he still respects a woman's right and personal space. When she says 'no,' it means 'no.' And I'm sorry you had to go through... that." He says and I look at him in fear.

"Did Finnick tell you anything?" I whispered.

"No... I figured it out on my own. My cousin went through that, too, and I reacted the same way as Finn. I just put the pieces together. No one else knows. I won't tell anyone," he promises.

"Thank you, Peeta." I say as he hugs me.

"No problem, Kat."

I don't mind him calling me "Kat."

He stands up and goes back to his table, where the rest of the Victors sit, looking at us with wide eyes.

"Aw, how sweet!" Madge cooes quietly beside me and I laugh softly.

"Definitely unexpected!" I mumble and she laughs with me.

I started to hear music which is odd. At first it was very soft but it started to get louder and louder. I look around and see the confused faces of everyone except Peeta who is shaking his head.

I see Finn walk in to the lunch room holding a microphone... I'm confused.

"Katniss Everdeen, just stop running from me and let me love you!" He says and I blush as everyone looks at me with wide eyes.

He starts singing then, causing Madge to go into a giggling fit.

"As much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way that you feel. You had no example of a love that was even remotely real. How can you understand something that you never had? Oh, baby, if you let me, I can help you out with all of that."

He's looking at me intently. I cover my face with my hands, but look at him from between my fingers.

"Girl, let me love you and I will love you until you learn to love yourself. Girl, let me love you! I know your troubles; don't be afraid, girl, let me help. Girl, let me love you and I will love you until you learn to love yourself. Girl, let me love you. A heart of numbness gets brought to life; I'll take you there. Girl let me love you, let me love you, let me love you, oh!"

He's walking towards us slowly, not caring about all of the looks he's getting. I shake my head.

"I can see the pain behind your eyes, and it's been there for quite a while. I just want to be the one to remind you what it is to smile. I would like to show you what true love can really do... Girl, let me love you and I will love you until you learn to love yourself. Girl, let me love you! I know your troubles; don't be afraid, girl, let me help. Girl, let me love you and I will love you until you learn to love yourself. Girl, let me love you. A heart of numbness gets brought to life; I'll take you there."

He walks around the tables, still making his way to us.

"Girl, let me love you, baby, let me love you! Let me love you, baby! Girl let me love you, let me love you! Girl, let me love you, baby, for every heart that beats, for every heart that beats, heart that beats, heart that beats."

I hold my breath as he stands in front of me.

"Girl, let me love you and I will love you until you learn to love yourself. Girl, let me love you! I know your troubles; don't be afraid, girl, let me help.  
Girl, let me love you and I will love you until you learn to love yourself. Girl, let me love you. A heart of numbness gets brought to life; I'll take you there."

He pulls me out of my chair and into his chest and all I can think of as he looks into my eyes is that his voice is amazing!

"Girl, let me love you, let me love you babe."

He puts the mic down on the table without breaking eye-contact with me and kisses me softly. Surprisingly, I kiss back, not caring what anyone thinks of me. I can hear whoops and cat-calls from our audience when he picks me up and sits me down on the table.

"Let me love you, Kit Kat," he whispers into my ear after I pull away.

"Ok..." I whisper back and he gives me a huge grin.

"Really?" He asks, looking at me intently.

"Yeah." It's about time I got over it, and I should do that with someone who loves me like Finn does. And I'll probably love end up loving him, too. He hugs me again.

"You, Katniss Everdeen, are a mystery!" He says laughing, and Madge and I join in.

I look over Finn's shoulder at Peeta. He gives me two thumbs up and a smile.

I return the smile.

"Your friends are going to be mad that you like me. You know that I'm right." I say, concerned, and he looks at me. "Okay, maybe not Peeta," I give in and he shakes his head.

"I don't care what they think. I love you. They can keep their opinions to themselves. As for Peeta, well he can do what he likes," he says and we laugh.

"Okay. Come on, we've got history." I say, pulling Madge up out of her seat.

* * *

The rest of the day is spent being stared at since Finn refuses to leave my side. Peeta joins us at one point, too.

"Kitten, we need to go on a shopping trip! I need a present for my father's birthday!" Madge says from beside Peeta.

"Do I have to come?" I complain, causing Finn to snicker.

"Shush, you" I say, glaring at him. He put his hands up in surrender.

"Yes, you do have to come!" Madge exclaims.

I sigh.

"Fine, but I'm only coming for the ice cream!" I say and she grins, while the two boys look at us, amused.

* * *

"Something's happened. You look happy, free..." Prim says as soon as I get through the door.

"Maybe," I say, walking into the kitchen with a smile on my face.

"Spill it!" She commands, grinning.

"I don't know what you're referring to, dear sister of mine," I say innocently.

"Oh, yes you do! Something's happened with Finnick! Come on! Tell me!" She pleads.

"Fine," I relent.

* * *

"Happy?" I ask her after I told her everything that happened.

"Happy? Who's happy? I'm ecstatic!" She squeaks, hugging me. "You're getting better, Katniss," she whispers. I can hear the tears in her voice.

"Yeah, I am... So, Little Duck, what do you want to eat?" I ask changing the subject before she can notice my tears.

"Chinese?" She asks hopefully and I nod.

"Go on, then! The usual?"

"Yep!" She says, bouncing back to her happy self, leaving no traces of the tears her eyes held a few moments ago.

We spend the rest of the night talking about nonsense. Mom came home around 10:00, smiling. Since when does she smile?

"What's up, Mom?" I inquire, and she just smiles a loving smile at me.

"I heard what happened at school today. I'm so proud of you, baby girl" She sighs, hugging me.

For the first time since my dad died seven years ago, I finally have my mom back. I cry on her shoulder as she hugs me tight.

I've finally got my mother back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N- Thank you all for the reviews! You guys are awesome and so is my beta DivergentDanceFreak! I don't own anything. Wish I did but what can we do :) I couldn't decide whether to do a bump in the road or give our Kit Kat some happiness... I decided to go with happiness after writing two chapter 5's :) Tell me what you think! This is the beta looked at version ;) Again I'm sorry for the wait!

* * *

"Good morning!" Mom said, washing her hands. She was all smiles as I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning," I said, sitting down at the table.

"Good morning!" Prim sang, joining in with me as she walked in with a huge smile.

Mom came around to the table, drying her hands off on a towel, and kissed us both on the top of the head as she walked past us. "I've got to go. Have a good day at school!" Both of us watched her as she gathered her things and left for the day. We waited until we heard the door close completely. Prim turned to me and was the first one to speak.

"She's gotten so much better since you started dating Finnick."

"Yeah she has," I said quietly to myself.

"I've missed her." Prim's voice broke in the middle of her whisper, and she looked at her shoes. I stood up and enveloped her in a hug, petting her pretty blonde hair and rubbing her back.

"Me too, Little Duck, me too..."

After a moment, Prim broke away and I was a little hurt at realizing how old she had become. She no longer needs me as much.

I let the thought roll off me and took her hand in mine, walking to the door. "Come on, let's get you to school."

* * *

"Morning, Kit Kat," Finn whispered kissing my lips softly once I got to my locker.

"Hey," I mumbled against his lips.

Suddenly, two voices cut into our sweet moment with a loud, "Good morning people!" Madge and Peeta said it in unison, causing me to jump from Finnick's hold on my waist.

"Hey guys," I said once I got my heart rate under control again. We all began walking to our first class of the day when I heard it:

"What does he see in her?"

It was that blonde girl from my first day- Bubblegum, I had nicknamed her. After some detection work, I found out her name is Mindy. I just rolled my eyes at her and kept on walking.

"Ah I can already hear the rumors," I sighed dreamily. Peeta and Madge laughed and Finn grinned at me, and I felt kind of accomplished that I could make him smile.

Like I really do matter to him.

I smile, too.

* * *

"Hey!"

Cato popped up next to me, grinning like a mad man.

I waited a little to respond, hoping he would just go on, but eventually I said, "Yes?"

"So you and Finn?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Yeah..." I answered, not quite sure where this was going. He crossed his arms and leaned casually up against the long wooden table I was at, in the art room.

"You know that basically makes you one of the Victors, right?" He said and I looked at him.

"I am not a Victor."

He shook his head as if he knew something I didn't and it ticked me off. "Dating Finn makes you a Victor, whether you like it or not."

"I'm not a Victor and I'm not _going_ to be one. Not everyone cares whether they're popular or not, you know..." I mumbled.

After a moment he said, "I can see why Finnick likes you. You've got guts, you're pretty, _and_ you've got a brain... I like you. Welcome to the gang!" He stood back up, then, gave me a small wave and began to walk away. It only took him a couple of steps to turn back around with wide eyes, though. "Oh, but watch out for the girls! They can get a bit... possessive." He said, walking backwards, nodding to himself.

Possessive? That can't be good.

* * *

"Hey!" Finnick whispered in my ear, coming up behind me, and I giggled as his breath tickled my neck. "I heard you're good at track and archery," Finn said as we made our way to gym, the last lesson of the day.

"Yeah, I am. So?"

"Well, the school could use someone who is fast, with good aim." He said and I realized he was hinting for me to join the school's teams.

"I don't know, Finn... I mean, come on, someone must be better than me!" I avoided, not really wanting to take up the pastimes I did back in Texas.

"Nonsense! Prim told me some stories."

"Of course she did," I grumbled and he hugged me tighter.

"Come on, Kat, the least you could do is try out."

I sighed. "Fine. But if I can't take it I'll quit." I whispered and he nodded kissing my forehead.

"Okay, babe. Deal?" He asked and I nodded.

"Deal."

So after talking to Coach Brutus, my name was written down for the tryouts next week.

"Happy?" I asked Finn when I saw him next.

"Very!"

* * *

"Hello!" I called, walking into the house.

"Katniss, help!" Prim and Rue shrieked from the living room.

"What's happened?" I shouted, immediately running towards their voices, only to stop dead in my tracks. "...Is that what I think it is?" I asked quietly, backing up. The girls nodded at me from their position from way up on the couch, hugging each other to be as far away from the beast as possible.

They looked terrified and awed at the same time

"No one move, okay?" They nodded.

I rushed down to the closet at the bottom of the stairs as quietly as possible and grabbed a net and a dart gun that had an anesthetic dart in it. To be honest, I really didn't know why my mother insisted on having it, but at least it came in handy.

"Now, girls, care to explain_ how on earth_ a deer got into the house?" I whispered harshly as I inched towards the big animal.

"Uh... we might have left the back door open..."

I sighed. I knew I should have insisted on mom putting up that damn fence! I mean, come on, it was going to have a gate so where was the problem? But no. We don't need a fence. What could possibly happen?

I aimed the gun at the unsuspecting deer.

3...

2...

1...

_BAM!_

Down went the sleepy deer. I wrapped it up in the net carefully and carried it out back into the forest. I walked for a bit then slowly let the deer go and made my way back home before it could wake up. I stood in front of the two girls with my hands on my hips.

"Prim. Always and, I repeat, _always_ close the door."

"So... who wants pizza?" I asked and they grinned.

"We do!" They shouted together.

All in all it's been an interesting day!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: So guys I had a totally different chapter ready but since it's Valentine's Day... ;D Happy Valentine's Day everyone! I'm sorry if it's a bit late in posting but it's the thought that counts!

* * *

"Happy Valentine's Day," Finnick whispered in my ear from behind me.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you, too!"

He wrapped his arms around my waist while I got things out of my locker, chuckling.

"Hey guys! Happy Valentine's Day!" Madge squealed as she and Peeta came towards us.

"Hey, you too!" I said and they both smiled conspiratorially at each other.

"So we all got Biology first period today, right?" Peeta said, still looking at Madge.

"Ugh, don't remind me! I do _not_ feel like listening to another one of Abernathy's sex talks..." I groaned and they laughed. Haymitch Abernathy is our Bio teacher and he loves making us feel embarrassed and awkward every other week or so with his very detailed speeches and personal questions.

"Yeah they can get pretty awkward. Especially when he makes someone talk about their sexuality..." Peeta said and we all nodded our heads vigorously in agreement.

* * *

"Finnick Odair! Tell me: Who are you dating at the moment?" Mr. Abernathy- or Mr. A, as I called him- asked.

"Katniss Everdeen," Finn answered proudly while I subtly hid my face behind my hands. Everyone might as well have broken their necks trying to look at me.

"Really?" Mr. A asked, shocked. He turned to me for confirmation and I nodded. "Very well, then. Tell me, Odair, have you had sex with miss Everdeen?" Mr. A asked and I blushed furiously.

Finn choked.

"No, sir! Haven't even tried because I'm scared she'll put an arrow through me!" He said and everyone laughed, including me.

"And are you planning to?"

Mr. Abernathy questioned on but memories of Gale came flooding to the front of my mind. I think Finnick saw the pained look in my eyes, but I can't be sure.

"No, sir. Not till she's ready." Finn answered quietly with a small reassuring smile sent my way. I mouthed thank you to him and he smiled at me.

The Mr. Haymitch Abernathy turned to me then.

"How about you, sweetheart? Have you thought about sleeping with this playboy? Any hot and heavy dreams? No fantasies? Nothing?" He asked me, grinning. He knew I hated it whenever he called me sweetheart. Some teacher.

"No, Mr. A, I haven't. I haven't thought about sleeping with someone since-" I stopped myself before I went on, debating whether or not to tell him, the whole close, and initially the whole school the rest of the story. I glanced over at Finnick who just gave me a small smile. I nodded. "-since I was raped by my ex-boyfriend." The whole room was quiet. "I don't have dreams, I have nightmares of it. I don't have fantasies," I said.

Being with Finn made me realize that I don't care what others think of me. At the end of the day all that matters is what _I_ think of me.

Madge held my hand.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart... I didn't know." Haymitch said, looking at me sadly.

"Its fine, Mr. A. I'm battling my demons, now."

* * *

"That was a very brave thing you did in there" Finn hugged me to his chest as soon as we exited the classroom.

"Thanks. Come on, we've got English..." I said, untangling myself from his arms.

* * *

"So I heard what happened in Biology..." Cato said, sitting down next to me and Madge. The guys were...somewhere. I didn't know where exactly.

"And?" I asked before biting into my pizza. I knew it would spread like a wildfire. Boy, do high school kids like gossip.

"I knew you were strong, but- Look, the thing is, the girls feel threatened. Pretty much... they're going to try and make your life a living hell. All I came to say was you should watch out and be careful with who you trust. Also... I'm sorry you had to go through that." He frowned.

"Thanks for the heads-up. It's okay. I'm learning to live with it..." I smiled at him.

Cato kissed my cheek, stood up, and left. What is it with the Victors and kissing me?

"Hey, babe!" Finn said, plopping down in the seat right where Cato just was.

"Where were you guys?" Madge asked.

"Well, I went to get my Valentine's gift for Kat from my locker but I don't know about Peeta." Finn said looking at Peeta, who blushed. He turned back to me and exclaimed, "Happy Valentine's Day, beautiful!"

He handed me a rose and a small box.

The box was red and velvety and when I popped it open I saw the most beautiful silver necklace. The charm on it was a little delicate heart with a tiny, tiny ruby right at the tip of it. As I fingered it, I saw on the inside of the box it had "_Swarovski"_ written all over the silky lining in silver cursive lettering.

"Oh my... It's beautiful, Finn! Thank you!" I said, kissing him, and I could feel his lips tighten in a smile before he kissed me back.

"Happy Valentine's to you, too," I murmured, giving him the box that contained his brand new, waterproof silver Rolex. It cost me a fortune but it was all worth it when I saw him beaming as he put it on.

* * *

I heard my phone buzz next to me on my bed. Picking it up, I checked who the caller was first, before answering.

Madge.

I barely got a "hey" out before she screamed my head off.

"He asked me out! He asked me out, he asked me out, he asked me out!"

"Who? And don't shout I need my ears!" I replied calmly. It was such a contrast.

"Peeta! Peeta asked me out! He asked me to meet him after school and so I said 'Sure!' and then when I did, he just went and asked me out!" Madge continued to shout down the phone.

"Madge, that's great! You said 'yeah,' right?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!" I could just picture her nodding her head over and over, squeezing her eyes shut and giggling. "Can I come over?" She asked.

I said it was okay and we hung up. After Madge got here we ordered Chinese and watched some cheesy romance movies. Prim was having a sleepover at Rue's house and my mom was working the late shift at the hospital so it was kind of quiet, but we spent the whole night chatting about our men and just plain having a blast.

Best Valentine's Day ever!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the late updates, but we all know that some people don't update for months so bear with me, people! I'm trying to take things slow with them. Some authors rush into the whole lovey-dovey, I-wanna-spend-the-rest-of-my-days-with-you, oh-shit-what-just-happened stuff, so, yeah I'm taking it slow! :)

* * *

"Morning, honey," my mom said as soon as I walked into the kitchen.

"Bye!" Madge shouted as she left to go home and get ready. I said goodbye to her and greeted my mom, stealing a piece of toast off a plate that was sitting on the table. I was left alone with my thoughts.

I wasn't sure what would happen today at school, or how everyone would treat me now that they know that, well... that I was raped. I guess if the students treat me differently it won't be as bad as if the teachers do. But what will their reactions be? How will they treat me? Will they make fun of me? Will they leave it alone? Will they-

My head shot up towards the front door as I heard a loud knock, pulling me from my worrying. Slowly, I made my way to the door and opened it to see Finnick waiting for me.

"Morning, beautiful."

A smile lit up my face.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" I asked him as he kissed my cheek.

"I came to give my girl a ride to school!"

He grinned but we were very inconveniently interrupted by an "Oh my!" from my mother, who had crept up behind us.

"You must be the boy that changed my baby's life! Come in, come in!" She said dragging Finn inside as I groaned at her choice of nickname for me.

"Um... yeah, it's nice to finally meet you... Mrs. Everdeen..." Finn said awkwardly as my mother hugged him.

"Oh, please call me Julia. Mrs. Everdeen is just so old and wrinkly!" My mom said and I was very grateful to him that he laughed at the attempt at a joke. "Oh you must be hungry! Please, sit and eat while we talk." She said pushing him down into a chair.

* * *

"Your mom seems to like me." Finn grinned at me as we sat in his car.

"Like you? She _loves_ you." I said as I pulled my hair back into a braid. We just dropped Prim off at her school and were on our way to the high school. He chuckled.

"Aren't I just such a lovable boy?"

"I don't know, you seem pretty self-centered and cocky to me." I said and he pouted.

"Maybe, but you still love me." He sang and I laughed.

"Well... see... I've been having doubts about that... I mean Cato is pretty hot... damn, those abs..." I trailed off and Finn became rigid as he processed the words that left my mouth. I laughed at his stricken expression on his face. "You know I'm only joking." I kissed his cheek and he relaxed.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!"

* * *

The whispering and staring started as soon as I stepped out of Finnick's car.

"Ignore them, babe..." Finn said, wrapping an arm around my waist protectively.

"It's okay. I don't care what they say. I'm battling my demons and that includes all the rumors and crap." I said and he kissed my hair.

* * *

"Morning!" Madge sang as she and Peeta came up to us.

"Hey! My mom was pretty mad that you left without eating breakfast..." I said as I remembered bits and pieces of my mom going on and on about how Madge didn't stay for breakfast.

"I'll make it up to her by coming to dinner tonight." She said and I nodded.

"Sounds good." I sighed. "I guess we should go... we have Gym first class and I am not looking forward to it since _someone is making me go to the tryouts_." I said, glaring at Finn who just smiled at me.

* * *

"OK, people! Tryouts! First up: volleyball!" Coach Brutus yelled into a megaphone right in front of us. Why on earth did he have a megaphone? "Come on, ladies, put your backs into it! Or are you afraid that you'll break a nail?" Coach yelled at the boys. "My grandma can play better than you pansies! You lot are a bunch of good for nothing, awful volleyball-playing, pansy-assed, whiny, six-year-old little _babies_ with a big man's complex!"

He continued, even though I'm pretty sure he's not allowed to talk to us like that... I'm sure he could get fired for all of this.

"Finn, I'm not sure I want to try out now..." I whispered to him.

"Don't worry you get used to it after a few weeks," he laughed.

* * *

"Next up is archery! Hopefully you will be better than this sorry group of crab cakes!" He yelled at us.

"Finn-"

"You'll be fine! Aim straight, and you'll be fine." He whispered in my ear trying to calm me.

I took a deep breath and picked up the heavenly weapon.

"When I say shoot, you shoot. Do you understand?" He yelled at us.

"Yes, Coach Brutus!"

"Yes what, maggots?"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

You'd think we were in the army...

"Shoot!" He shouted at us.

I aimed and shot. The arrow found home right in the middle. I've always had a good aim but I hoped someone else did, too, so I wouldn't get shouted at by mister-drill-sergeant.

"It appears, fannies, that we have someone who is worthy! The rest of you get a second chance. Fail again and you're out! You, Ms. Everdeen, are my new victim!"

At least he didn't call me anything- well, apart from his "new victim."

"Shoot, maggots, shoot!"

My arrow landed in the middle again.

"The rest of you pansy-assed crybabies can go wait over there! You, sweetheart, are going to do more shooting!" He yelled at me.

Why "sweetheart?" _Why?_

* * *

I shot five more arrows before he finally stopped yelling at me.

"Next up is track! Everdeen, are you in this one too? How many talents have you got?"

I imitated his army-like yell, half because I was pissed and half because it looked fun. "Plenty, sir! I made a deal that I am going to keep, no matter how many bloody times you yell down my ear with that fudging megaphone!"

He grinned.

"Oh, I like you. You've got balls." He said without the megaphone, but soon picked it back up to his mouth to yell at the boys. "You hear that, pansies? This _girl _has got bigger balls than you! You should be ashamed of yourselves! You will run this field three times! Go!"

* * *

I'm part of both of the teams and Coach Brutus seems to like me. At least, he said he did. As we ran the track he kept on yelling nonsense at us, but mainly making fun of the boys in last place.

"That was... interesting..." I said to Finn. We were sitting at a lunch table, eating our long-awaited meal. He nodded his head while chewing but something caught his eye and he quickly swallowed and stood up.

"I'll be right back. I just got to go get something." Finn kissed my cheek before leaving. I took a sip of my milk and stared at the flattened sandwich in my hands when someone cleared their throat. Startled, I looked up to see a freckled, tough-looking brunette.

"We've heard quite a lot about you, _Katniss_." Clove sneered at me.

"Um, that's nice..." I said not sure what to say.

"You think you're too good to meet us?" She hissed at me again, pushing my food away.

"I'm sorry, what? Have I done something to you?" I asked her. I saw Cato, Glimmer and Peeta shaking their heads. Madge was looking at her with wide eyes.

"You think that because you're dating Finn that you're better than us?" She growled at me.

"What? No!" I protested but she just gave me a look of disgust.

"I don't know who you think you are, you little selfish bitch, but you can't steal_ Annie's man!"_ She yelled at me, grabbing everyone's attention, before throwing what seemed to be ice tea all over me. I gasped and stared down at my now sopping wet and ruined T-shirt. It was my favorite, too...

"What's going on here?" Finn yelled behind Clove. For the second time today, my head shot up towards Finnick. Annie fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Say anything to him and I'll make your life a living hell." She whispered to me in a harsh voice, poking her taloned finger into my chest. _I've had enough pain for a lifetime, thanks... _I glanced. bewildered, between Clove and Finn before placing an all-too-fake smile on my face.

"Nothing, Finn... Clove just tripped, that's all. It was an accident." I said it in a sweet, innocent voice, but everyone who was watching and listening knew that that wasn't the case. Before the doubtful Finnick could respond, Madge pulled me away from the table and the eyes.

"Let's go clean you up, then."

* * *

"Kat, why did you lie to Finnick?" Madge asked as soon as we got in the bathroom after getting some spare clothes from my locker.

"Madge, I've been through enough pain as it is. I don't need more- I _can't_." I said, nearly in tears.

"Tell Peeta not to say anything, please! She said she would make my life hell and _I believe_ her!" I cried and she nodded before pulling out her phone and texting Peeta. I caught my breath, after a period of chest-heaving, and mumbled a thanks. She nodded sympathetically at me.

"It's OK. Just hurry up and change, the bell's about to ring," she whispered.

* * *

"That's not what you left the house in this morning." Prim stated as I walked through the door.

"Um, yeah... Biology project gone wrong!" I attempted to lie but I knew it wouldn't work. I tried on one of those grins that Finn always pulled off, but she narrowed her eyes at me.

After a moment I gave in and told her.

"Oh, Katniss..." She said, hugging me.

"I'm scared, Prim... I don't want more pain." I whispered.

She hugged me tighter.

"So... how did the tryouts go?" She asked, thankfully changing the subject. I smiled gratefully at her as I started to retell the story of what happened in gym this morning.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: I got a request for chapter 6 from Madge's point of view. Please bear with me I know this is going to be weird. _Mellarkfan121_ this is for you! Hope it's as good as you hoped! :)

* * *

~Madge POV~

Peeta and I were making our way to our friends when he pulled me aside.

"Um, Madge... After school, could... could you come see me? I've got something important to ask you." He stumbled with his words, making me giggle.

"Of course, Peeta!" I said, kissing his cheek, and continued skipping to Kitten's locker, only to see her in the arms of her boyfriend.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" I squealed as we approached the cute couple know as Finnick and Katniss- or, as I call them, Katnick or Finniss.

"Hey, you too!" Kat said and I smiled, glancing over at Peeta, who was already smiling at me.

"So, we all got Biology first period today, right?" Peeta said, still looking at me. I wasn't sure if he was directing the question towards me and only me, or if he was addressing everyone- secretly, I wished he was only talking to me- but I grinned slightly and nodded. Although, I'm pretty sure I was only grinning because he was looking at me... _Not _because of Bio. If we have to sit through one more of Mr. A's hormone speeches, I think I might barf.

"Ugh, don't remind me! I do not feel like listening to another one of Abernathy's sex talks..." Kat groaned. I laughed at how much we think alike. Peeta spoke up, thankfully giving me a reason to stare at those beautiful blue eyes.

"Yeah, they can get pretty awkward. Especially when he makes someone talk about their sexuality..." Peeta said and we all nodded our heads vigorously in agreement. I remember the last time he did that to me... God, it was humiliating! That man knows how to embarrass you. I blushed slightly, remembering it all too well, but shook my head.

"Let's go people! Might as well get it out of the way..." I announced, walking towards our Bio class with them on my heels.

* * *

"Good morning, hormonal young ones!" Mr. Abernathy sang as he walked into the classroom. We hoped he would forget- obviously he hasn't.

"Cross your fingers and hope he doesn't pick us!" Kat whispered from the seat next to me and I snickered. I crossed them, though, and even my toes, too.

"Let's get started! Let's see... who shall be our victim today?" He said before looking around the class. His gaze landed on Finnick.

"Finnick Odair!" I heard everyone else in the class but Finn and Kat let out a huge sigh that they weren't selected. "Tell me: Who are you dating at the moment?"

"Katniss Everdeen," Finn answered proudly while Kat subtly hid her face behind her hands. It was a very _Katniss_ thing to do, not wanting all the attention, that is.

"Really?" Mr. A asked, shocked. He turned to Kat for confirmation and she nodded. I couldn't help but wonder how he didn't know... doesn't everyone? Maybe he just didn't believe it, shaking it off as just a silly rumor. "Very well, then. Tell me, Odair, have you had sex with miss Everdeen?"

I gasped and I swear Kat was as bright as a tomato as she blushed furiously.

Finn started choking on his spit and I almost got up and gave him the Heimlich, but then he got over it and responded.

"No, sir! Haven't even tried because I'm scared she'll put an arrow through me!" Everyone laughed, knowing about Kat's talent with a bow.

"And are you planning to?"

"No, sir. Not till she's ready." Finn answered quietly with a small reassuring smile sent Kat's way. I giggled a little bit, though, because I'm sure if you asked him that a couple weeks ago he would've said something cocky about her pants or something. What a difference she can make.

"How about you, sweetheart? Have you thought about sleeping with this playboy? Any hot and heavy dreams? No fantasies? Nothing?" He asked, grinning. He knew that calling her Sweetheart always grates on her nerves; that's why he does it. He's pretty ballsy.

"No, Mr. A, I haven't. I haven't thought about sleeping with someone since-" She stopped before continuing, the look in her eyes showed that she was debating whether or not to tell him, the whole class, and initially the whole school the rest of the story. Rumors at this school spread like wildfires in a forest that hasn't seen rain in a hundred years. I sent her a comforting smile. "-since I was raped by my ex-boyfriend." The whole room went still. There wasn't a rustle of paper. The gross boy in the back of the class wasn't even sniffling or picking at his pimples. Again: what a difference. "I don't have dreams, I have nightmares of it. I don't have fantasies," She said.

I grabbed her hand that was starting to dig into the desk, not only to stop her from injuring herself, but to comfort her, too.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart... I didn't know." Haymitch said, looking at her sadly. I glared at the teacher. She doesn't want his sympathy.

Kat just bravely squared her shoulders and responded in a confident voice:

"Its fine, Mr. A. I'm battling my demons, now."

* * *

"So, I heard what happened in Biology..." Cato said, sitting down next to Kat and me. The guys had disappeared as soon as the bell rang for lunch, we didn't know where they went off to.

"And?" Kat asked as I sipped on my apple juice.

"I knew you were strong, but- Look, the thing is, the girls feel threatened." Oh, crap. Brace yourself for the girl-drama. "Pretty much... they're going to try and make your life a living hell." _Pretty much_ is right. "All I came to say was that you should watch out and be careful with who you trust. Also... I'm sorry you had to go through that." He frowned. I hope she knows that she can always trust me.

"Thanks for the heads-up. And it's okay, I'm learning to live with it." Kat smiled at him.

Cato kissed her cheek, stood up, and left._ Hehe..._ looks like our little Kitten has got herself a _little fan club! _I laughed to myself just as Finnick joined us.

"Hey, babe!" Finn said, plopping down in the seat right where Cato just was.

"Where were you guys?" I asked as Peeta sat next to me. He'd been acting weird all day! What was up with him? I mean... yeah, I didn't known him long, but those past few days since Kitten and Finn got together we'd gotten a lot closer. That's the first time I'd seen him so jumpy and nervous... I turned my attention away from Peeta and towards Finn to listen to what he had to say.

"Well, I went to get my Valentine's gift for Kat from my locker, but I don't know about Peeta." Finn said looking at Peeta, who blushed. Finn turned back to Kat and exclaimed, "Happy Valentine's Day, beautiful!"

They did their usual couple-y things, but I continued to stare at Peeta.

* * *

As the day went on, I just got more and more nervous for what he might say. By the time the bell rang, marking the end of the school day, the butterflies in my stomach got so bad I had to stop at the nurse for some painkillers. "Cramps," I told them...

As I walked outside, I saw him leaning up against his car, staring at his hands. I waited until I was a couple yards away from him to talk.

"Hey, Peeta." He glanced up at me, still fiddling with his hands.

"Hey, Madge..." Peeta said, as calmly as he possibly could. It hard started to scare me, to be honest. Peeta was _never_ nervous! After a few moments of silence, I decided to get it over with.

"So... what did you want?" He took a deep breath, dropped his hands and stood up straight, more like the Peeta I know.

"I was wondering if you... um... would like to go out with me Saturday night? So... will you be my Valentine?"

I blinked a couple times to absorb it.

Then I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

I stared at him for a bit, until I realized that he was probably scared that I was taking too long. I smiled.

"Yes, yes, and _yes!"_ I shouted before hugging him. Peeta just laughed before crushing me to his chest.

"I was so worried you would laugh and say no..." He said and I giggled.

"Why? You're amazing... Is this why you were so jittery today?" I asked and he nodded. "You were nervous about asking me out?" This time he blushed.

"Well, yeah..."

"Aw, that's so cute!" I said before pressing a kiss to his cheek. I pretended to read a text on my phone, then reply, before looking back up at him. "Hey, I've got to go, but I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" I said as calmly as I could, even though inside I was jumping up, beaming so much that I'd put the Cheshire cat to shame. Peeta nodded.

"Yeah, sure... Bye." He said, pressing a soft kiss to my lips... I was stunned. He smelled kind of like freshly baked bread, and tasted like sugar. When we drew apart I had a goofy smile on my face and I think he thought I was high. Maybe I was!

High off of Peeta...

Kill me now so I can die a happy woman!

* * *

Once I was out of his range of vision, I immediately phoned Kat. As soon as she answered I screamed down the phone out of pure happiness, not giving a damn if I hurt her ears.

_"He asked me out! He asked me out, he asked me out, he asked me out!"_

"Who? And don't shout, I need my ears!" She replied calmly. Nothing could get me off of Cloud 9.

_"Peeta! Peeta asked me out! He asked me to meet him after school and so I said 'Sure!' and then when I did, he just went and asked me out!"_ I continued to shout down the phone. _And the kiss, oh Lord Jesus,_the kiss...

"Madge, that's great! You said 'yeah,' right?" She asked.

Was she serious? _Of course_ I said yes!

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!"_ I replied nodding my head with my eyes squeezed shut, giggling out of happiness. What a fangirl. "Can I come over?" I asked, calming down slightly. I can't wait to tell her about _the kiss_and how cute he is when he's nervous!

She said it was okay and we hung up. After I got there we ordered Chinese and watched some cheesy romance movies with a bunch of shirtless hunks and rain. We spent the whole night chatting about our men and just plain having a blast.

Best Valentine's Day ever!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
A/N So first things first! This chapter is dedicated to my long lost twin sister _toritwilight504 (_we both believe we are related so shhh don't get all shocked!) and I promised to try and make this chapter extra long for her! So sorry for the long wait! My brother is all better now and he can finally move! Thank you all so much for understanding! :)

* * *

It's been two days since the incident with Clove and Finn keeps bugging me about what really happened. I don't particularly want to go to school today... I'm in no mood to face Clove. I shove my face into my pillow right as the door swings open.

"Get up."

"No!" I whine. Prim stands there watching me.

"Katniss." I groan- a bit dramatically, I might admit- and pull the covers tighter around my shoulders.

"But-" I start to protest.

"No buts! I don't care. You have _got_ to fight back, Kat! Clove is walking all over you and you can't let her! I thought you said you were fighting your demons now; I call this _cowering,_ not fighting. So get dressed, go to school, and show that bitch-" I gasp at her language, "-who's boss! Don't become someone's door mat! Katniss. You need to tell Finn what's been going on."

I can't respond right away due to the shock I'm still feeling of hearing the word "bitch" leave sweet little Primrose Everdeen's mouth.

"Ok..." I mumble. She waits a second, switching her weight from one foot to the next.

"Thank you." Prim got out, before quickly making her exit, and I laugh a little. It seems that it's always Prim who forces me to see the light. She is definitely not a normal twelve year old.

* * *

"Morning, babe!" Finn says, kissing my cheek as soon as I get out of the car.

"Morning!" I say brightly, kissing him on the lips just as Annie and the rest of the Victors starting coming close. "So, Finn, you remember how you wanted to know why I had a handprint on my face and iced tea all over me?" I asked him as sweetly as possible, receiving glares from Clove and Annie.

"Yeah..?" Finn says, suspicious.

And then I tell him.

When I finish, seventy percent of the people around me look like they burst a vein. Clove is the first one to regain her voice.

"You bitch! I told you not to tell him!" Clove shouts at me, grabbing my arm. I try to wrestle from her, but she holds me off by pushing me away with one leg and taking a fistful of my hair and pulling. I'm at such an awkward angle, the only thing I can do is elbow her. The first time I try, I only graze her ribs, but then I know where she is. I swing back again and hit her sternum. She sucks in a breath. Seeing this, Annie lunges forward and slaps at my hands, trying to keep me from hurting her friend. I draw back my leg and kick her in the shins a couple times. She doubles over and nurses her calf as I reach around and push Clove's face away from me, but-

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Finn shouts at the top of his lungs. "I don't love Annie, I don't want Annie, I don't even _like_ Annie! Leave my girlfriend alone!" He stops to catch his breath, and I realize I'm still locking Clove in a full-Nelson. Slowly I disentangle myself from her and step away. Finnick starts up again, quieter. "If you don't I will tell everyone- including your parents- what happened last May." Clove's eyes grew to the size of plates.

"You... you wouldn't!"

"Want to make a bet?" He chuckles coldly. "Don't. Push. Your. Luck."

Annie huffs, but looks close to tears.

"I am _not_ apologizing to her! That _slut_ stole you from me, you are meant to date _me_! I would be doing you a favor if I dated you, anyway! You're all just a bunch of sorry-ass good-for-nothings!" Annie shouted and stormed off.

Glimmer ran after her and yelled, "Two words, bitch: Anger. Management!" Annie shrieked in response, getting a laugh out of Glimmer.

* * *

The loudspeaker crackles overhead, interrupting our Math class.

"Hello, this is your principal speaking! I would like to inform you all that three new students will be joining our school in two days, so I expect you to give them a warm welcome! Now hush and pay attention in class!" Principal Seneca Crane's voice says.

"Well you heard the man! Let's get back to learning!" Mr. Beetee says. He also happens to teach science- talented man!

* * *

"Good morning, Katniss! How's the sewing project coming along?" Cinna asked me while Finn sat down in the seat next to mine. Cinna is the Art and Home Economics teacher, and has such a kind heart; he's supported me from the moment I got here, and probably knows more about me than _I_ know about me! He looks out for me, too, and is there for me when I need him.

"Hey, Cinna, it's going great! I've nearly finished the dress! I only need to add a few more minor details and it's done!" I say, rather proud of myself.

"That's great, Katniss!"

"So what are we doing today?"

"Painting portraits! I was wondering if you would be our model... A lot of people voted for you. So what do you say?" Cinna asks and I look at him unsure as to whether it's a joke.

"Go on, it'll be fun!" Finn cheered and I laughed, brushing off the skepticism.

"Fine. But nothing too extreme, right?"

Cinna nodded.

Once the whole class arrives, Cinna announces our assignment while they all stare at me. Much to Finn's and Cato's amusement, Cinna has dressed me up in a Greek toga. While the class paints me, he whispers, "So, you and Finn?"

"Yeah... It was a shock to me, too," I say quietly, trying not to move my mouth so that I don't mess anyone up.

* * *

The rest of the day was a blur and as soon as I got home I walked into the kitchen to get some ice cream.

"Hey!" Prim said drinking her orange juice.

"Hey! How was school? Any cute boys talk to you today?" I ask, wiggling my eyebrows at her and she almost chokes on her juice.

"What? N-no... of course not!" Prim stutters. I grin.

"Ohoho, yes you do! Come on, spill! Who is he? Name, looks, all of it! I want to know! Please, Prim?" I'm practically on top of her I'm leaning over so much and she squirms a bit but finally caves.

"His name is Daniel but he goes by Danny, he's got short brown hair and green eyes... He's very nice and very cute! He loves sports, helping people and owns a dog named Kiki- she's a German shepherd! He always talks to me but I just don't know why." Prim says squealing at some parts.

I smile at her.

"Tomorrow when I drop you off at school can I meet him?"

"Why?" She asked slowly.

"No reason. I just want to meet him to make sure he isn't using you or anything..." I lie smoothly. I am going to see if he really does like her, just as my suspicious mind thinks! "Want to watch a movie?" I grab my ice cream and walk towards the TV, flicking it on and smiling at my love-struck little sister.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N So guys I am so very sorry for not updating for a while but I've been super busy and I know that's no excuse but I hope you understand! Also I would like to thank my amazing Beta who stands me and my mistakes! P.s I don't own The Hunger Games.

* * *

"Morning!" I said walking into the kitchen. I couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of me: Prim was eating her breakfast and mom was humming along with the radio with a smile, making coffee.

"Good morning," my Mom said to me, still smiling.

"Morning Kat!" Prim grinned at me, bouncing in her seat.

"Woah, why are you so excited?" I asked her just realizing that she had been this jumpy the whole time, ever since I walked into the room.

"I'll tell you later," She said conspiratorially before taking a bite out of her toast. I sat and ate my own breakfast next to her.

"Come on, Little Duck, let's get you to school and meet the boy who's caught your eye," I said as I winked at her, grabbing my backpack. Prim glared at me, causing me to laugh. All throughout the drive to her school I could tell that she was giddy in her seat, repeatedly tucking in her shirt and pulling it back out again, pulling it out and tucking it in. Once I pulled up to the front, I parked and stared at her, waiting for her to show me.

"There he is..." Prim said, pointing out a tall-ish, rather buff boy with brown hair.

"Well, well, he is good looking. I see why you like him. Oh, look here he comes! Let's say hello!" I said grinning at Prim while she looked at me with wide eyes. When the boy reached us, though, she put on possibly the sweetest expression I have ever sen her wear.

"Hi there! I'm Katniss, Prim's sister. You are?" I asked and he smiled kindly at me.

"Hello. I'm Daniel, but most people call me Danny. Or Dan... Nice to meet you Katniss." He said, earning about a hundred brownie points in my book; the boy has got manners! Just like Prim.

"Please, call me Kat. Most people do." I said smiling.

"Well, best be going! Bye, guys, have a great day at school," I said gently, discreetly pushing Prim towards him.

"Bye!" They both said- but while Danny was smiling at me, Prim threw me the evil eye quickly. I chuckled and made my way to the high school. As soon as I parked my car, Finn was opening my door and taking my bag.

"Morning. I can carry that, you know..." I said, kissing his cheek.

"Morning, babe! I know you can but I want to." He grinned at me.

"Hey, guys!" Peeta said as he and Madge approached us hand in hand.

* * *

"Ugh I hate history..." I mumbled into Finn's neck as I leaned on him during our lesson.

"I know, but you might want to get up before Snow White up at the front of the class sees you; You know he loves any excuse to send you to Crane..." Finn murmured, gently rubbing my knuckles with his thumb.

"Fine..." I groaned out, moving so I was sitting upright, but leaving my left hand where it was in his. Coriolanus Snow is our History and Geography teacher. He's old and should have retired by now but he refuses to leave, and on top of all that, he hates me and I don't know why. And I hate him. I love getting on his nerves, though!

"Miss Everdeen is everything alright?" He asked me, causing the whole class- including Finnick- to groan. When we got started we could go for _ages_. It was actually really fun and I swear once or twice I saw him barely hold back the smallest smile.

"Yes, sir. Everything is perfect! Why do you ask?" I plastered a smile on my face.

"Oh, no reason... You just looked rather bored. I do hope I'm not the one boring you!" He said, looking at me innocently. It's such a strange look on his face...

"Of course not, sir! What on earth gave you that idea? I _love _learning about how today's democracy came to be! It's really very interesting! Please, do continue your lesson, I wish to find out what happens next!" I faked interest and he knew it. I swear I saw the corners of his mouth twitch upwards for just a second.

"Very well, then... I'll pretend I believe you." He said before turning back to the board as I snickered at his reply. I may hate the man but he can be funny, and at some moments even slightly nice.

* * *

"Hey, guys!" Glimmer said as she sat at our table, putting her tray of food down.

"Hey, Glimmer. So tomorrow's the day the new kids come... I wonder what they'll be like." Clove replied, taking a bite out of her pizza.

"Yeah, I think we all do. I mean, we all thought that Kat would be the last new student we got, _plus_ I heard that they're also from Texas... I don't know anymore details, though." Glimmer said, and that got me thinking all kinds of different scenarios.

"So, what are you guys going to do this Saturday?" Peeta changed the subject.

"Kat and I were thinking of maybe going to the cinema... You guys want to come?" Madge said.

"Hell, yeah! Popcorn and other treats as well as a movie? Duh, of course we're going to come!" Cato said and everyone else agreed.

"How come I've only just heard about this?" Finn whispered in my ear.

"Because. One, it hasn't came up in a conversation until now, two, we planned this last night around two A.M., and three, you never asked." I said, grinning and he laughed.

"Fine, OK, you win. What are we going to watch?" He asked.

"Don't know, we haven't decided yet." Madge said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, after school let's start planning. The bell's about to go," Clove said and a few seconds later the bell did in fact ring.

"Well, ladies and gentleman, I present you our nerdy, future-telling, all-knowing Clove!" Cato said and we all laughed when Clove smacked the back of his head.

"Clove! What did you do that for?" He whined rubbing his head and pouting at her. I've got to admit that I never thought that being with the Victors was this much fun. I always thought that they were self-centered and..._many other things_ just from a few rumors I'd heard. But they're much more than that. If you look closely you'll see the family bond they share, how close they are to one another, how much they care for each other, and the acts that make you think they're full of themselves are just that: acts, masks, lies and self defense to protect themselves as well as each other. They're family. And I, along with many others, judged them without knowing them and they have proved me wrong. They're not any of the awful things they have been accused of.

"What's up babe? You look out of it." Finn said, hugging me from behind.

"Nothing. Just thinking about how much I love you." I said smiling at him before picking up one of his hands from around my waist and kissing his knuckles.

"Love you, too" He whispered kissing the back of my neck. Everything I ever wanted was right here, I've finally found it. My mom is back, Prim is happy, I'm happy, the only thing missing is Dad. But... I know that he is happy wherever he is and is smiling down at us.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing? _That_ is _mahogany_!" Effie Trinket shouted, appalled, in her posh voice at Cato who was standing on a table pretending to be Tarzan. Ms. Trinket teaches us English and Theater. She often says we don't know how to behave and have no manners. She's very proper, speaks in a proper voice and dresses like she just walked off of the runway with blond hair that she often dyes pink. "Cato! Get off that table_right now!_ It's _mahogany_! You're not in my theater class to jump around acting like a _gorilla_ with no manners! I taught you better than that!" She continued shouting. Cato couldn't help himself: he fell off of the table and onto the floor laughing. We all were. It's a miracle she hasn't sent any of us to detention or the principals office. Not even once! We always do something stupid in her lessons but she has never truly punished us, she only shouts at us and then continues with whatever she was doing.

"Class, we are going to put on the classic Shakespearean play _Romeo and Juliet._ You're all going to take part, like it or not. I will decide who is going to be who after I see you perform." She announced, walking up the stage in our auditorium to stand in the middle while we were all sat in the chairs. After half of us auditioned, the bell went off and Ms. T. stood up from her seat and looked at us.

"Tomorrow, the auditions will continue. Only your year shall take part in this so we're good to go. Don't be late!" She said as we made our way out of the room.

* * *

"That woman is insane!" I told Madge laughing as I took my seat next to her in Math.

"What did she do this time?" She asked, grinning, and I launched into the story of what happened the hour before.

"Oh my god! _Mahogany?"_ Madge laughed.

"I know, it was hilarious!" I agreed. The rest of the day passed in a blur and soon we were all heading out to our cars.

"Cato! _What_ do you think you are doing? _That_ is _mahogany_!" Glimmer exclaimed as he picked her textbook up. We all started laughing because she sounded exactly like Ms. Trinket!

"So, do you guys want to go watch The Hangover III? I had a look at what was on while I was is Art- I finished early." Clove said.

"Hangover III!" Cato whooped.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" We all agreed. The Hangover Trilogy is amazing. I mean the first two were amazing so why won't the third one also be amazing?

"Bye, guys! See you tomorrow!" I said, climbing into my car to go pick Prim up.

"Bye!" I heard them shout as I closed my door. I waved at them and drove off.

Today was a good day.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I know a lot of you would like regular updates, every weekend or something but I can't do that now because it's summer and because I'm working in a local cafeteria I haven't got a lot of time thanks to the fact that this year there are more tourists so I'm working longer hours then I was in the winter or last year so it's hard. Please understand that it's hard...Anyway I'd like to thank my beta for being awesome and also you guys for being so supportive of me and my story!**

* * *

Chapter 11

The school was buzzed and excited this morning, you could tell from the large number of students with smiles and from the shine of the school building; They had cleaned practically every surface they could yesterday after school, from what I had heard. When it was my first day I never saw these things, too worried about how it would go to notice, but as I sat in my car today I could see the difference.

"Morning, Kit Kat," Finn whispered in my ear once I joined the group.

"Morning, Finn," I replied, smiling. Today felt like a good day even though I was nervous. The new kids could be someone I know, they could be Gale and his friends, they could be any number of people...

"You look worried..." Glimmer noticed.

"Well, no, not really- more like _nervous..._ The new kids-"

"What about them?" Cato interrupted me, confused. Everyone was confused.

"They could be people I know, or total strangers. I mean, they're coming from Texas just like me, I know that could be any place in Texas but what are the odds? They could be Gale and his friends, they could be old friends, they could be total strangers for all I know but still... What if it _is _Gale? What then?" My ranting was cut short by Finnick pulling me to face him.

"If it is that bastard I promise you that he won't lay a hand on you. I'll keep you safe, Katniss. I haven't long found you and I refuse to lose you now; If he dares to come near you, all you have to do is call for me and I'll be there. I promise." Finn whispered urgently, looking at me in a way that made me believe and trust him without a single doubt in my mind.

"He won't hurt you again, Kat. We won't let him." Glimmer said while everyone else nodded. I smiled at the people I once thought of as enemies but now see as friends. More than friends, actually- family suits them better.

"Thank you," I said, still smiling.

"Here they come now..." Marvel said as the new red Range Rover parked next to my black shiny Jeep.

"Moment of truth," Cato mumbled as everyone waited. I had pictured so many different ways this could go I just hoped with everything I had that it wasn't Gale...

"Kitty!" Three very familiar voices shouted before I was in a group hug.

"We've missed you so much!"

"I beat the shit out of Gale for you!"

"I taped it!"

They spoke rapid-fire, one after the other. I looked at my three best friends from Texas in wonder.

"Megan, Alex, Sam... What are you guys doing here?" I asked, shocked and happy at the same time.

"Duh, we missed you!" Alex said as he hugged me again, lifting me up. He was quite big and it was all muscle. I ruffled his hair but noticed that his blue eyes weren't looking at me but at my friends behind me. "And who are they?" He asked putting me down.

"Oh, right. Well that's my boyfriend Finnick and these wonderful people are Cato, Clove, Glimmer, Peeta and Madge." I said pointing everyone out, and then turn to my other friends for introductions. "The redhead is Megan, she's insane. The bear-like blonde is Alex. And the brunette is Sam; he's tougher than he looks." I said after I went to stand next to Finn.

"You hurt her and I'll make sure your face never looks the same again," Alex threatened glaring at Finn.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Finn said wrapping his arms around my waist kissing my hair.

"He's nothing like Gale," I whispered, hoping no one would hear me anyways.

But Meg did, only saying a "good" before her mad, Cheshire cat grin took place on her pale face. "Well, we've got to get our stuff. See you later, Kitty Kat!" She said before dragging the other two off.

"Sorry about that... Ever since the whole Gale thing they've been very protective." I said with an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry about it, it's nice to know someone will protect you when I can't," Finn said grinning.

"Come on, the bell's about to hit and I don't feel like getting yelled at first thing in the morning by Snow White. I mean, who has history first thing in the morning- do they want torture us?" I said in a very dramatic way.

"Come on, drama queen, let's go before he throws a fit." Finn said dragging me off towards our classroom.

"Good morning, Mr. S, how are you this fine day?" I asked grinning.

"Good morning, Katniss. I'm fine, how are you?" He asked playing along.

"On cloud nine, Mr. S!"

There's an awkward silence for a moment before he actually replies to me, but in a serious voice.

"Katniss, I know I've been hard on you, but that was just so you could come out of your shell. I could see a shadow of a girl you used to be and was trying to get her to come back. You're a good student, Miss Everdeen, but what makes you my favorite is that you aren't scared to fight back. I had your attitude when I was your age and I haven't seen a student so willing to fight to keep going in years. To tell you the truth, it's a breath of fresh air. Never lose your fire, Katniss Everdeen." Mr. Snow announced, leaving me gobsmacked and Finnick confused.

"Who are you and what have you done with Coriolanus Snow? The Mr. Snow I know would never compliment me..." I said, narrowing my eyes at him and he laughed.

"Katniss, I heard what you went through at your old school and realized that being hard on you wasn't going to bring the old you back. Finnick here has already bought her back. Don't change, Katniss, you'll do more good with your fighting spirit than if you let it go." He said, and all I could do was look at him. "Finnick... I'm sorry but I think I broke your girlfriend. You might want to sit down." Mr. Snow suggested and Finn laughed.

After the bell rang, the period continued to fly by with this confusing change of heart between us, until finally my teacher makes a wise-guy crack about sending me to the principal's office.

I sigh.

Now _that's_ the teacher I know.

* * *

"Finally, food! Oh, how I've missed you, my dear old friend!" Cato said as he joined us in the line. He hugged his tray to his chest grinning, causing us all to laugh. I spotted my old friends coming through the double doors and everyone looked at them.

"Hey guys!" Meg said, her grin in place.

"Would you like to sit with us?" Clove asked.

"Sound like a plan!" Alex boomed.

"So... how long have you guys know Kat?" Finch asked.

"Since we were in diapers, what with us being neighbors and all." Meg said as we started walking towards our usual table.

"Wow, that's a long time..." Johanna- or Jo, as I call her- said.

"Yeah, it was fun!" Sam said grinning, obviously starting to get comfortable around everyone.

"So, how come you guys move here?" I asked.

"Well we were _kind of_ suspended for kicking Gale's ass on school property... So we told our parents we wanted to come to Miami to be with you." Meg started.

"Yeah, and well, we would've been here sooner but it's hard to find jobs and houses over the internet." Alex continued.

"And we had to find which school you went to and what neighborhood you moved to, so we could all be together." Sam ended, and I grinned.

"You guys are awesome! Let me get this right: So, not only are we classmates in some classes, but we all live in the same neighborhood?" I asked grinning before they smiled and nodded. "Well, Prim is going to be happy to see her old friends just as much as I am!" I said, thinking of Prim's face when she finds out that her childhood friends are basically our neighbors.

The rest of the day passed by rather quickly, and we even made plans to get together soon for a movie night at someone's house.

Once I got home and shared my good news with Prim and mom, they were really happy to know that their friends were close by. All three families had bonded together over the years and pretty much became one big happy family.

All in all, today was a good day.


End file.
